


Bite Me, Dracula

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Humans, Hunters, Incorrect Folklore, LMAO, M/M, Some Humor, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, idk - Freeform, implied Bbangkev/Croissant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: In which Choi Chanhee is just a normal human, but with a vampire boyfriend, a.k.a. Lee Juyeon.





	Bite Me, Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> beware of plotholes, my mind is tired but it needed an outlet
> 
> also, thanks to twitter use @.honeybwi for giving me this prompt, though I think it strayed way too far already LMAO
> 
> okay please enjoy :D

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

 

Juyeon looked away, fiddling with his fingers. Chanhee could only sigh and tug his shirt collar down, crawling the small space separating him from his boyfriend on the couch. _When was the last time he fed, anyway_? Chanhee felt bad for forgetting. Juyeon was always so shy with asking to feed, though Chanhee had no idea why.

 

It’s not like he’ll die from blood loss, not with Juyeon being so, so careful with him. The iron supplements Kevin had recommended helped Juyeon, reducing his appetite and need to drink actual blood every week, but he still needed human blood.

 

“Babe, c’mon.” Chanhee gently cupped Juyeon’s face. His boyfriend was tan, and normally, Juyeon’s skin would be slightly glowing. Chanhee would definitely know Juyeon was thirsty (or hungry…?) if his skin turned sallow and dark, it's almost like his life force switch was slowly dimming. “Do you need to feed?”

 

“I just fed last week, though.” Juyeon covered Chanhee’s hands on his cheeks with his own, bigger and tanner hands. He pressed a kiss on the pale, milky skin on the other boy’s wrist. “I don’t want to overexert you, baby.”

 

“Overexert my ass, Juyeon. You need to feed at least once a week! I’m perfectly healthy, don’t worry about me.” Chanhee tugged at his collar again, exposing the jugular vein on his neck. Juyeon licked his lips, eyes flickering red, but he didn’t move. Chanhee threw his hands up in exasperation. “What?”

 

“What if I just… kill someone?” Juyeon almost whispered, not meeting Chanhee’s eyes. “If I do that, I won’t need to feed for another two months or so, babe. I don’t have to hurt you.”

 

Chanhee’s immediate reaction was to grab the nearest pillow he caught hold of and whacked it full force into Juyeon’s handsomely sculpted face.

 

“Hey! What was that for?” Juyeon demanded, not actually hurt ( _fuck you, vampire powers_ ). He held the pillow, looking betrayed.

 

“You’re _not_ going to kill some random person and drink their blood, you idiot!” Chanhee was almost screaming. He could start screaming correctly, but they live in an almost run-down apartment complex and the walls were thin – _too thin_ , Chanhee thought, remembering the time they received level 4 noise complaints from all three of their neighbors the morning after Juyeon fucked him so good—and he couldn’t risk anyone knowing his boyfriend was a vampire.

 

“Why not? That’s a better alternative than biting you!”

 

“What’s wrong with biting me?” Chanhee demanded, offended. “Is my blood starting to taste bad?”

 

“No! Fucking hell, it’s the best I’ve ever had and I’m scared I’ll lose control and accidentally drink too much, okay? I’m terrified every time I feed off you, Chanhee.” Juyeon gently grabbed the other boy’s shoulders. “I’m scared I’m going to hurt you. I want to grow old with you and you’re all I have and this stupid apartment wouldn’t be home if you’re… if you’re…”

                                                                                

Chanhee softened, finally understanding. He moved to straddle Juyeon, smiling at his stupid, stupid but loveable boyfriend. “Dead?” he finished for him.

 

Juyeon winced. “Please don’t say that.”

 

“Juyeon-ie, I trust you, okay? I love you so much, and I don’t want you to sink those fangs on anyone else’s neck.” Chanhee didn’t miss the small quirk of Juyeon’s lips before Chanhee leaned in for a chaste, sweet peck. While Juyeon was the more obviously possessive one, he always enjoyed Chanhee being very, very selfish when it comes to sharing Juyeon. “So _bite me_ , dracula.”

 

“Do not ever call me that, ever again.” Juyeon groaned, much to Chanhee’s melodic giggling. He pulled Chanhee down for a deep kiss, finally letting his tense muscles relax as he let the familiarity of Choi Chanhee wash through him. “I love you too, baby. So, so, so much.” He punctuated every word with a gentle nip to the younger boy’s bottom lip, one hand coming up to rub the pad of his thumb on Chanhee’s neck.

 

Chanhee let out a pleasured gasp when Juyeon finally punctured his skin, fisting some of Juyeon’s hair in surprise. He gradually relaxed, letting the dopamine Juyeon’s fangs were injecting mix into his bloodstream. Juyeon’s grip on Chanhee’s hips tightened when Chanhee let out a loud moan, reminding him to be quiet or they’ll get a noise complaint again.

 

Juyeon finally pulled away, blood trickling from his lips to his chin, as he pressed a gentle kiss on Chanhee’s new wound, apologetic. “Why do you have to taste so great?” Juyeon whined, waiting for Chanhee to come down from the feeding-induced high. He still had to carry the human to their kitchen/dining room to dress the wound, Chanhee being too weak to stand on his own.

 

“Sangyeon-hyung said he’s close to finding the alpha vampire that bit and turned you, Juyeon-ah.” Chanhee breathed, splayed on top of their dining table. “He and Hyunjae-hyung have already tracked the nest down. They just need to get some of the alpha’s blood and Younghoon-hyung could make an antidote and you’ll be human again.”

 

“I hope so.” Juyeon ran a hand through Chanhee’s light pink hair. “I really want to grow old with you, baby. I don’t want to be an immortal.”

 

“You could always sniff out another alpha vamp and make them bite me so we can be immortal, twenty year-olds together.” Chanhee suggested brightly, already starting to regain color on his cheeks, much to Juyeon’s relief.

 

“I’m not letting any other being near you, ever.” Juyeon frowned, moving to carry him again and move them to their bedroom. He covered them both with a thick blanket—their heater was broken again and they really need to complain to Mrs. Han tomorrow--, letting Chanhee curl into his side. “If I had my way, no one should even be allowed to look at you other than me.”

 

Chanhee giggled, slinging an arm over Juyeon’s stomach and a thin leg over both of the other boy’s legs. “I love you, Juyeon-ah.”

 

“I love you too, baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunjoon, Eric, and Sunwoo had to hold Chanhee down and stop him from (trying) to kick the metal doors separating them from Juyeon and the rest of their group open. Juyeon was screaming in pain from the other side, with Kevin and Younghoon chanting a spell as Jacob and Changmin injected the alpha vampire’s blood into Juyeon’s bloodstream. Chanhee was also screaming, demanding the process of curing to stop because it was causing Juyeon so much pain, to the point Chanhee was crying.

 

“Hyung, please, Juyeon-hyung will be okay!” Eric pleaded, holding Chanhee’s hand. “Kevin-hyung knows what’s he’s doing, please. Please, calm down!”

 

“Are you guys deaf?” Chanhee screeched at them, struggling in Hyunjoon’s firm grip. “Can’t you hear how much he’s hurting?”

 

“Chanhee-hyung, he’s doing this for you.” Sunwoo tried, pulling an exhausted but still fighting Chanhee to sit on the couch of the tiny cabin they rented out for the weekend. They needed the isolation, since the curing, where Juyeon’s blood will react with the alpha vampire’s and cancel the vampire mutation ( _that’s how Kevin explained it. Chanhee didn’t understand a thing._ ) will take at most two days to happen. “Juyeon-hyung needs you to stay calm and just believe he’ll be alright, okay? Can you do that? For Juyeon-hyung?”

 

Chanhee managed to nod, whimpering when Juyeon let out another pained cry. Eric hugged Chanhee, trying to comfort him, and soon all three maknaes were cuddling him, with Hyunjoon even letting Chanhee cry and wet his Gucci shirt.

 

The shouting stopped, and Hyunjae and Sangyeon, who had been patrolling the outside of the cabin, rushed in. Chanhee also shakily stood up, watching and waiting for the people on the other side to open and tell them what happened.

 

Haknyeon finally pushed the doors open with a bright grin. “It went well!”

 

“Is he…?” Chanhee felt his voice crack. “Is Juyeon…?”

 

“He’s unconscious, but he’ll be fine.” Haknyeon beamed, letting them into the room. Changmin and Jacob were cleaning up the excess blood that spilled, Younghoon and Kevin were noting their observations down, and Chanhee rushed to the chair in the middle of the room, quickly undoing Juyeon’s bonds, fumbling with the ropes.

 

“Juyeon? Babe? Can you hear me?” Chanhee cupped his cheek. It was warm, not cold like he was when he was a vampire. That was a good sign that the curing process worked. “Juyeon?”

 

Kevin laid a hand on Chanhee’s shoulder, sympathetic. “He’ll be unconscious for some time, Chanhee. You should get some rest. You just went through the same emotional trauma he did. We’ll take care of him until he’s conscious.”

 

Chanhee laid between Changmin and Haknyeon that night, restless and worried. His mind was running a thousand miles a second, and he started to cry again. He tried to keep it down, of course, but Changmin heard him anyway and offered to cuddle. Chanhee fell asleep in his bestfriend’s arms, dreaming of the first days Juyeon was turned.

 

* * *

 

 

_Being a hunter wasn’t a safe job, and Chanhee knew that. Juyeon could never quit his job, though. He was saving so many lives, preventing so many deaths. His team with Sangyeon and Hyunjae was formidable, known around their country, always called first whenever something supernatural shakes the peace._

_An alpha vampire has been reported roaming around and feasting in their town, and while they had taken every possible precaution, Juyeon was still bitten. Hyunjae and Sangyeon vowed to hunt the alpha vampire down to cure Juyeon, but Chanhee was still left with the reality that Juyeon was a vampire, who needed blood in order to survive._

_“Drink from me.” Chanhee offered when Juyeon broke down after almost attempting to kill someone. Jacob, who was working at the local hospital as a post-mortem specialist, had been sneaking blood bags out to help Juyeon, but a patient had suddenly needed transfusions from all the blood available. Juyeon had become weak from the lack of blood, and Chanhee bared his neck._

_Kevin and Younghoon, who dabble in witchcraft and wiccan, researched every book they could find to help. Even Haknyeon and Changmin, who work with Chanhee at the local primary school as teachers as well, helped and collected herbs and charms to help. It was a collaborative effort, but Juyeon always thanked Chanhee more._

_After all, he was literally living off of Chanhee’s blood._

_“I promise I will be fine, Juyeon.”_

_“I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“I also don’t want to see you suffer so shut up and use those shiny fangs or I’ll cut myself, collect my blood, and force it down your throat. Do not test me, Lee Juyeon.”_

_“Have I told you you’re impossible?” Juyeon had a tired, but grateful, smile on._

_“And that’s why you’re in love with me.”_

_The first feeding was messy and Juyeon panicked when Chanhee fainted. He yelled at Jacob on the phone to come over, and when he did, Juyeon received a mighty thwack on the head with a rolled up newspaper because Jacob pointed out Chanhee fainting was normal after losing blood._

_“How can that be normal?” Juyeon demanded._

_“It’s called science, Juyeon!” Jacob had snapped. Chanhee woke up because of their arguing, and Juyeon almost burst into tears. Jacob awkwardly made his exit, as the couple was too engrossed smooching each other in relief. Since then, Chanhee had taken extra care to eat healthily, to eat food rich in iron, and to drink iron supplements too._

_One night, two months into Juyeon just feeding on Chanhee, Juyeon asked if he ever felt afraid of him, of what he had become._

_“Nope.” Was Chanhee’s simple reply, along with a kiss to Juyeon’s jaw._

_“Care to elaborate?”_

_“I don’t care if you’re a human or werewolf or vampire or a fucking zombie, Juyeon. I love you. I don’t exactly give a damn whatever happens as long as we’re together. I mean, I’d prefer it to be quiet and peaceful, and we’d get a cat or something. The point is, I’m in this with you. Whatever happens to you, I’ll always be coming with. You’re not going to get rid of me.”_

_“I’m never planning to.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Chanhee-hyung, Juyeonie-hyung’s awa—“

 

Eric didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Chanhee bolted up from the cot he and Changmin were tangled in. His friends shared happy, at peace looks with each other as Chanhee flew past all of them to where Juyeon was.

 

Chanhee paused at the doorway, watching Juyeon sit on a log outside the cabin, enjoying the sun again for the first time in almost four months. The sunlight made him glow, but not the eerie, inhuman glow Juyeon had when he was a vampire, no. The glow around him was almost magical, yet very human at the same time. Chanhee took small, quiet steps, not wanting to disturb what looked like a dream in real life.

 

“J-Juyeon?”

 

“Hey, baby.” Juyeon’s voice was a little hoarse, but he smiled at Chanhee with all the warmth and brightness of seven suns. He patted the space on the log next to him, and quickly looped an arm around Chanhee’s shoulders when the other boy sat down. “Did I make you worry? Hyunjoon told me you were putting up a fight too.”

 

“Of course I’d be putting up a fight.” Chanhee muttered, cuddling closer to Juyeon’s warmth. It felt good, and Chanhee had no idea how much he missed _human_ Juyeon. “I didn’t want you to go through so much pain, and you sounded like—“

 

“I’d go through any pain if it meant I can go back to you, Chanhee.” Juyeon shushed, pressing his lips on Chanhee’s forehead. They stayed in silence for a few moments, just basking in each other’s presence. Chanhee could almost drift back to sleep, cocooned in Juyeon’s warmth, but of course Juyeon wasn’t done talking. “You know, the thing that kept me through the pain of the curing process was you.”

 

Chanhee played with Juyeon’s free hand. “Mmm.”

 

“I thought about how you wanted a cat so much… and how weak you are for the tteokbokki I make.” Juyeon listed off. “I think the most impactful was wanting to just take you out on a date again, though. Remember our first date? Back when you just moved into town and you wouldn’t stop pestering me until I asked you out?”

 

“In my defense, you were too shy to even talk to me.”

 

“I was scared of dragging you into this, Chanhee. I’m a hunter, and I can’t quit my job.”

 

“I know. I don’t care about it.” Chanhee kissed his knuckles, roughened up by years of fighting for the good and humanity. “Just get me a cat and come home to me every after a job in one piece, and I’ll be fine. I’d wait for you forever, and you know how bad I am at waiting, so you better be feeling extra special, Juyeon-ie.”

 

Juyeon laughed, a deep rumble that Chanhee so cherished. “I am. I’m feeling special, because I have you, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

“This is very sweet and all.” Sangyeon was suddenly behind them. “But Jacob’s nagging at me complaining that you brats need to eat the pancakes he made before it turns cold. Please. Get inside.”

 

“We’ll follow, hyung.” Juyeon promised. Sangyeon gave him a suspicious look, but went back inside anyway. Juyeon stood up, along with Chanhee, and smiled at his boyfriend, holding out a hand for Chanhee to take. Their fingers laced together, fitting so perfectly like puzzle pieces. “Let’s grow old together, Chanhee.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> TWO JUNEW FICS?? I A DAY?? JUNEW NATION RISE!!
> 
> If the fic is confusing, please don't hesitate to ask in the comments what the fuck happened <3
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed this as much I did writing it :D Have a great day!
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
